User talk:Adamantoise
Official Fandom Discord Hey Adamantoise, Charlie from Fandom here with more good news to bring you! We announced the other day the official Fandom Discord server! You can join here and see the blog post for more information here. The Discord server was made to give you and your communities more support on Fandom so we hope to see you there! HighJewElfKing (talk) 19:11, July 16, 2019 (UTC) welcome back, brother! haha great to hear back from you man! kind of a relief lol i've had a lot of people this past year end up dying or going to jail or other bad shit happen so i'm glad you're not one of them. no need to apologize for being busy! i kinda figured that today would be the day i hear back from you if at all lmao. and i did a couple things for season 2 but not much since i'm still not good with making the official looking charts and tables and stuff that you do hahaha but don't feel bad man we've all got our own personal lives that get in the way of our hobbies. i hope you like all the shit i did for the comic sections and the book haha and i read that about there being 3 of comic series but i haven't been able to find anything at all about the 3rd. do you know what that series is called? i definitely have to get those also. glad to have you back man and no worries if you have to go MIA again for a bit lol and now that season 2 is dropping, i expect this wiki to get a lot more active again. i'll be gone from the 9th to the 13th of this month though because i'll be visiting NYC! gonna be sick. i never been to the east coast before. as soon as the episode comes on tonight, i'll be busy pausing it whenever i hear something to add to the wiki haha if you're going to do one of those live chat things, i'll try to be there. cheers! Horns Teh Klown (talk) 21:12, September 3, 2019 (UTC) PS. do you play GTA online for PS4? me and some friends of mine have a motorcycle club online and i'd like to have you join if you'd be down haha i'll give you more details if you're interested Horns Teh Klown (talk) 22:47, September 3, 2019 (UTC) GTA online cool cool, man. i can give you more information about the club on facebook. we have a chat group where we organize and plan. add me on there if you're interested and i'll let you know everything you need to know. Horns Teh Klown (talk) 01:11, September 4, 2019 (UTC) mayans deaths can you make a season 2 section for mayans mc list of deaths? Horns Teh Klown (talk) 05:27, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Updates From Fandom Hello Adamantoise, I wanted to give you some updates from Fandom! First up, we recently introduced a new feature on Fandom! Ever wanted to know what browser your readers are using? Or perhaps where your readers are from? Now you can with our new analytics feature! What I find interesting from your wikis analytics is your most searched term which is "Juice"! Your top viewed page is Jax Teller, so it's a good idea to keep that page updated! You can access analytics on the page. If you'd like to do some more reading on this feature, we have a great Blog Post and Help page to help you get started with this feature! Feel free to also ask away and share your cool findings in our analytics channel on our Official Fandom/Gamepedia Discord Server! You can also let me know if you have any questions. Editor Rewards We also recently introduced a new editor rewards program! This program has given out everything from free movie tickets, event passes, Fandom swag and more! If you'd like to find out more information about this awesome program, or ask questions about the editor rewards program, I recommend you check out this blog post! Let me know if I can answer any questions you may have on either of these great announcements! HighJewElfKing (talk) 21:21, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Name Changes i HAVE NO BEEF WITH THAT SO I ACCEPT THAT HOW DO I CHANGE MY NAME ? Smeghead99270 my condolences, brother oh damn man i'm very sorry for your loss! i hope everything starts looking up for you soon, brother. anything i can do to help, just let me know. i've held no bad feelings towards you for your absence, i knew something must have been going on but i didn't want to bother you by asking about it. i was hoping it was something more positive for you though. and thank you so much man i'm honored! you have my word i won't abuse the power in any way. any kind of major thing that i would ever possibly do, i would still run it by you first. i very much appreciate it man! i hope everything starts getting better for you though man. if you ever decide to take a long ride and come to portland oregon, make sure you hit me up! we'll get a few beers. Horns Teh Klown (talk) 06:35, January 22, 2020 (UTC) yeah that's the shitty thing about this life :/ and i've always hated the concept of money. things would be better without it. and i'm honored to have earned this position. i've mentioned how i won't make any big changes to anything without talking to you first, so there is something i wanted to run by you. but i don't want to say it on here lol and since there is no private message feature on here, i was wondering if there was somewhere else i could message you about it? and hell yeah man i hope your bike comes together perfectly. if you can't make it out to portland soon, i might be going to Hickory, NC next year for my homie's wedding. i looked it up and it's like 2 hours away from where your account says you're at. maybe we could meet up at that time! and i just realized i don't even know your real name hahaha portlanders always say that portland is one of the biggest small cities in the world and we all know each other lol maybe i know some of your family! what is your family name? and hell yeah man! i'll start working on that momentarilly. we'll eventually need another update to include season 3's deaths, but since we don't have an ETA on that, it's not pressing at the moment. and thank you for the compliments haha we've been a little slow here since the end of season 2 but we'll probably be popping again once season 3 drops. can't fucking wait! also, i still haven't found anything about that 3rd series of Sons of Anarchy comics you mentioned. i'm still curious about what you were talking about there. i've been trying my hardest to find a 3rd series but nothing is coming up on my end lol as far as i know, there are 2 series only, and i have every one of the comics of those 2 series. if you know something i don't, PLEASE let me know hahahahahaha cheers, brother! Horns Teh Klown (talk) 09:09, January 23, 2020 (UTC)